Many user applications may be enhanced by automation. For instance security tag systems can use authentication via radio links to allow entrance to buildings and access computer information. Car engines may have wireless networks to reduce wiring complexity. Exercise equipment may be made more personal and track the user's profile. There are many other systems that people use each day that could be more user friendly and supply information to the user at various points during the normal day. However, widespread use of these systems requires the cost and size of the hardware to be reduced from today's systems. The RFID systems of today are low cost if they are not battery driven, but the physical separation is limited to 2 meters for RFID systems with nodes that have no battery. With such physical limitations, the usefulness of such devices results in being limited to certain applications.